Fulfilling Fantasy
by Golden Destiny
Summary: Will Harry accept Hermione's proposal to help her fulfil her fantasy on her and Draco's wedding anniversary? Draco/Hermione/Harry, (m-rated)(completed)(threesome)


**This is my first story hope you will like it:D**

**DRACO/HERMIONE/HARRY**

**M-rated**

* * *

Harry was getting ready to go to Malfoy Manor. If during Hogwards, anyone told him that he will be willingly going to Malfoy Manor he would have hexed that person. But now Harry is willingly going to Malfoy Manor ever since his best friend Hermione Granger has married Draco Malfoy.

It was shock to everyone when Hermione had come with Draco telling that they are deciding to get married. Ron had thrown a fit asking Hermione if she has gone mad but later everyone accepted Draco since he had changed for good after the war. Hermione and Draco have been happily married for 2 years now.

Ron married Lavender last month. Harry and Ginny have also married after the war. But recently they have been fighting since Ginny was fed up of Harry's workaholic nature and they had decided to take a break from each other. So Ginny had gone to stay with Mr and Mrs Weasely for a month.

Harry was surprised to receive a letter from Hermione yesterday.

_Dear Harry,_

_I want you to come to Malfoy Manor tomorrow_. _I want to speak something very important to you. Please don't tell Ginny about this. I want this to be between us. Come at 8pm. I will be waiting for you._

_Yours lovingly,_

_Hermione Malfoy._

Harry had first thought that maybe Hermione is having problem with Draco but her calling him to Malfoy Manor that also on her wedding anniversary was making him doubtful of her purpose with him. Since he was good friend of hers he decided to make a visit to Hermione.

Harry got ready and flooed to Malfoy Manor. He was greeted by the sounds of laughing. He frowned and made way towards the sound of laughing. He was dumbfounded to see Hermione and Draco laughing on the couch with Draco's arms around her.

Draco stopped laughing seeing Harry at the doorway. He grinned at him.

"Potter! How nice of you to come here. Please come in."

Harry just nodded his head and sat down at the couch opposite from them. Harry turned to see Hermione smiling at him. He raised his eyebrows at her in confusion. Hermione was wearing a red lacy dress which was complimenting her curves. Her nipples were pressed on to the dress making Harry's mouth water. Hermione poured some wine for him.

"Harry! How are you?"

"I am fine Mione."

"I missed you Harry."

"Yeah, it's been a while since we met together."

"Yeah, you know how tough is my work at St Mungo's and then Draco is very selfish, he always need me by his side."

Harry raised his eyes to see Hermione eyeing Draco lustfully and Draco moving his hands on her thighs making her dress to rid up her thighs showing her beautiful slim legs. Harry was getting awkward sitting there. Harry cleared his throat loudly to gain their attention making Draco chuckle smugly.

"Baby you talk to Potter I will bring some more wine" and with that Draco got up from the couch out of the living room.

Harry immediately turned to Hermione and whispered "Mione why did you call me? Did you fight with Draco? Or did something happen at your work? Or did-"

"Seriously Harry! Calm down!"

"Calm down? I was scared something happened to you!"

Hermione took Harry's hands in hers and smiled at him.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is fine here."

"What? Then why did you call me?"

"Well…actually..I have a proposal for you Harry. It's your decision if you want to accept it or not."

Harry could see that Hermione was nervous about something and was hesitating to ask him.

"What's the matter Mione? I am your best friend so you no need to be nervous around me."

Hermione smiled shyly.

"Well you know today is my wedding anniversary."

Hermione asked cautiously and Harry nodded his head tentatively.

"And Draco asked me what I wanted as anniversary gift. So I told him about a fantasy of mine that I had from long time and he agreed to do that for me."

Harry knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "Ok, so what do I do?"

"Um well actually Harry I need your help to fulfil my fantasy."

"Ok so what is your fantasy?"

Hermione was getting more and more hesitant. When suddenly a voice boomed from Harry's back making him jump.

"Well Mione want us to fuck her."

"Draco!" Hermione cried out in embarrassment blushing furiously.

Harry sat there stunned for few seconds with his mouth wide open and gawked at Hermione. Hermione was looking at her lap in discomfort. Draco chuckled at her making Hermione glare at him. Draco came and sat by her and draped his arms around her and grinned smugly at her.

"It's ok baby. I know that you Gryffindors don't have much courage like us Slytherins."

Hermione pushed at his arms and pouted.

"Seriously Draco, I would have told Harry more calmly than you…"

This made them to look at Harry who was still in shock from Draco's words. Draco grinned at him.

"So Potter what do you think of this offer?"

"Um…I..uh"

Hermione took his face in her hands and looked at his beautiful green eyes with tears in her eyes.

"Please Harry I don't mind if you reject this but I don't want this to affect our friendship" she said tearfully.

Harry looked at Draco to see him soothing Hermione by rubbing his arms on her. He looked into his grey eyes and asked "So you don't mind this?"

"No. If Hermione is happy with this then I don't have any problem with this." Draco was looking into Hermione's eyes with great intensity making her dizzy with want. Hermione cupped his cheek and kissed him heatedly. They had almost forgotten that Harry was watching them hungrily. Their kiss turned into make out session. Draco slowly pulled out from the intense kiss and looked directly at him.

"Will you be joining us Potter?"

Harry was flustered seeing them kiss. Harry's gaze went to Hermione's swollen lips to her lust filled brown eyes making his dick to get hard in his pants.

"Yes" Harry whispered.

Draco got up from the couch.

"Let's take this to our room." And without warning Draco pulled Hermione in his arms by her ass and Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips. Harry followed them to their bed room.

Draco gently laid Hermione in the centre of their king sized bed and stood up to remove his shirt. Draco turned to Harry grinning.

"You are not thinking to have sex with clothes on, are you?"

Hermione laughed at Harry's embarrassed expression. Harry slowly undressed and looked at Hermione. Hermione was fully naked on the bed.

Draco laughed smugly.

"You naughty girl! No panties and bra?"

"Well I don't want any interruption during sex"

"Mhmm…I don't want any interruptions too" and with that Draco moved forward to kiss Hermione and groped her breast.

Harry was mesmerised by Hermione's bare dripping pussy and pink pointy nipples. Hermione broke the kiss and extended her hands towards Harry. Harry gently put his hands in her encompassing her small fingers in his. Hermione abruptly pulled him and kissed his lips softly. Harry moved closer to Hermione and cupped her face to kiss deeply.

Harry suddenly remembered about Draco and moved from the kiss to look at him to see if he was angry.

Harry was surprised to see Draco eyeing both of them lustly.

"God! that was so hot"

Draco crawled towards Hermione and pulled her into his lap. Draco gently trailed his fingers towards Hermione's pussy and rubbed her clit softly making her moans with desire. Draco used his both fingers and opened her pink pussy dripping with her juices to Harry.

"Do you want to taste this pussy Potter?"

"Yes" Harry hissed and dived down to the level of her pussy. Harry made a long lick from her asshole to her clit and Hermione groaned loudly in response. Harry greedily started to suck and lick Hermione's pussy making her trash in Draco's arms. Draco pulled and fondled her nipples.

Hermione pulled at Harry's hair and Draco kissed her as Hermione shook from orgasm.

"Don't go to sleep Baby we are going to fuck you now."

Draco turned to Harry. "Potter on the bed on your back."

Harry immediately climbed on the bed beside them and laid on his back. Hermione straddled Harry and moved her pussy on his dick teasingly. Draco pushed his dick inside Hermione's asshole by gripping her hips tightly. Hermione moaned from pain and pleasure. Without missing a beat Harry slammed his dick inside Hermione's pussy making her arch her back in pleasure. Draco and Harry started to move in rhythm. Draco took her earlobe in his mouth and whispered.

"Happy Anniversary, Baby."

"Draco, I love you."

"I love you too, Baby."

Draco fingered her cilt and Hermione squeezed their dicks hard and exploded followed by Harry and Draco.

Draco moved to the bed in exhaustion taking Hermione with him. Hermione smiled contently. She turned to Harry.

"Harry thanks for accepting my offer. You helped me to fulfil my fantasy."

Harry grinned "I will be more than happy to help you if Draco is good with it."

Draco raised his head on his elbow. "Potter I will always fulfil my wife's fantasy if she gets happy by it. Let's go to sleep because I am willing to have more after this rest."

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's hips and Harry wrapped his arms around her torso.

_This is the best wedding anniversary ever…_


End file.
